okotowari_shimasufandomcom-20200215-history
Maiko Narabuko
Maiko Narabuko is a character in Okotowari Shimasu. She's a second year student at Nantoka High School and the female class president of class 2-1, as well as model. Appearance As Keita's twin sister, Maiko is physically identical to his brother, having the same height, hair color, eye color and face as him, although Maiko's eyelashes are longer a more defined. They both have short red hair and purple eyes. However, Maiko also wears two purple ribbons on both sides of her head, which she doesn't seem to take off even when she's on the beach or working as a model. When she was a kid, Maiko wore short twintails and no ribbons. When she was a teenager, her hair was longer than it is now, and she wore only one of the ribbons. Interestingly enough, Keita wore both ribbons as a kid and one in middle school but wears none now. In chapter 25 she wore her hair without ribbons after going to the hot springs, which made it easier for her to be mistaken for Keita, who had his bangs down, an error with Kanae committed. However, Katsuo comments that it's still possible to differentiate them even from behind due to their hair lenght. Personality Maiko is a serious girl, who wants rules to be respected and doesn't like it when things don't go as planned. She is very hardworking, managing to be a professional model, top student, and class president. However, under that serious and cool appearance lies the truth that she's very stressed and has a terrible sleep schedule. Powers and Abilities As a normal human being, Maiko doesn't posses any sort of supernatural power. She is one of the best students in her class, although that is partly due to her efforts than any special ability she may have. In chapter 22, she and Keita discover that, due to the time they've spent with Kou, they may have started absorving some of his powers. So far, the only one they're aware of is their inmunity to camouflage spells, making them able to see demons by their true form even when they're disguised as humans. Background Maiko and her twin sister Keita were both popular kid models, who lived together with their mother. At some point during elementary school, Maiko deleoped a childish crush on her brother and left him valentine's day chocolate. Keita never figured out who left that chocolate, and she forgot all about her crush soon after. Maybe because of this incident, some people thought they would end up becoming a couple during elemenary school. They both worked as models, but at some point Keita decided to quit. Their mother was against this, so she kicked him out of their house. After this, Maiko kept working as a model, growing more and more popular. During her first year of high school she was in the same class as Keita and Katsuo. She was also the female class president. Story Maiko first appeared in chapter 4, as the class president, talking about the school campout. She appeared again in chapter 5, as she sensed that Group 5 was breaking the rules by sleeping all together in the same tent. The next day, she and Kanae are seen looking for the missing group. She approaches Kou in chapter 7, after the incident with the explosion in PE, to make sure he isn't going to cause any trouble. However, Akie and Keita's friendliness soon make her forget her hostility. Due to Keita joining the group, she ends up joining too by inerce. Ever since then, Maiko has been part of the group. She welcomed Seraphina when she joined, thinking she was cute, and during the survival game she sacrificed herself so that someone in the group would have the chance to make their grades get better. During the summer trip, she lamented not being able to talk with Kou due to the awkward relationship between the two of them, and she got separated from the group alongside Seraphina when she wanted to buy takoyaki. Back in school, Maiko noticed Haruto's demon appearance, so she and her brother confronted him about it. Despite being told by Haruto and Kou not to worry about it, even when said she was absorving some of Kou's powers, Maiko can't help but worry about supernatural things happening in plain sight. Relationships Kou Omori Maiko first approached Kou to make sure he wasn't going to cause any trouble to the school. Even though she introduced herself in a very intense manner, saying she didn't approve of troublemakers, she managed to open up to him thanks to Akie's help. During the courage test, Maiko says she's realized Kou isn't the troublemaker she thought he was, but she has trouble talking with him and finding things to say around him, making their relationship a bit awkward. Akie Shirogami Katsuo Tomoda Maiko and Katsuo aren't especially close, although their personalities are complatible as they're both calm and serious. Despite not being too close, they both care about Keita in their own way, which brings them closer. Erina Yoshisaki Erina and Maiko are friends, although Maiko doesn't seem to know that Erina looks up to her as a model. They are usually the voice of reason, especially when it involves Keita. Hotaru Akina Maiko and Hotaru are good friends, and Hotaro seems to have overcome her initial shyness towards Maiko lately, especially when she and Erina insisted the four of them should act like they're closer friends. Maiko values her and Erina's friendship. Keita Narabuko Keita and Maiko are twins, and have been together all their lives. However, they don't seem to have a very friendly relationship. Despite almost always being together, it's usual to see the two of them argue and never agreeing to what the other says, unlike what would be expected for twins. It was shown in chapter 23 that they have no coordination, not managing to even decide on which direction to go. Maiko doesn't seem to be able to read Keita's feelings correctly, as she also though he didn't want to put any effort into the race despite him wanting to perform well to impress Katsuo. Maiko confessed to the other girls how she and Keita don't have a good relationship, as she doesn't feel like she's in a position to ask him about his problems. Despite this, Maiko still worries about her twin brother, which puts her in a difficult position. Seraphina Klein Maiko and Seraphina seem to be very close, even if it's just because they're left together when everyone else is with their romantic interest. She thought Seraphina's speech pattern was cute, getting angry at Katsuo for pointing out how strange it was, and after that they're seen hanging out together. During the summer festival, they got separated from the rest of the group due to Seraphina wanting to buy takoyaki. Mayu Kurumato Maiko and Mayu presumably met during Student Council meetings due to Maiko being a Class President. Her sadistic personality intimidates both her and Keita, although Maiko doesn't seem to be as scared of her as her brother. Mayu treats Maiko with the same friendly attitude she uses with everyone, sometimes giving her nicknames. Gallery Maiko first appearance.JPG|Maiko's first appearance in chapter 4 Maikoch7.JPG|Maiko being introduced in Chapter 7 Maiko keita kids.JPG|Keita and Maiko as children Maiko keita middle school.JPG|Keita and Maiko in middle school Maiko model.JPG|Maiko working as a model Maiko outfit.JPG|Maiko's outfit when meeting up with the girls Maiko pose.JPG|Maiko during the Beauty Contest maiko animal ears.PNG|Maiko wearing cat ears Trivia * Maiko's name means younger sister. Ironically, she's the older twin. * The kanji for her surname, 双子, literally means "twins". * Keita, Maiko and Seraphina weren't originally going to be part of the main cast, and were only added to the story once the series had already begun. * Maiko is a very succesful model. In Chapter 7, Erina mentions she's won magazine awards. She also was in the cover of a popular fashion managize, which made even Akie recognized her. * Maiko is the tallest female character of the main cast. Having the same height as Keita, they're both the second tallest main characters, only behind Akie. * Maiko was first seen in Chapter 4, talking about the campout. She appeared again in Chapter 5, but wasn't introduced until Chapter 7. * She went through a slight change in appearance in Chapter 22, changing the way her bangs are dawn. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters